A way to save Sam and lock Lucifer back in his cage
by Ms. Duckie
Summary: This is my first published fanfic. This story is about my oc who may hold the key to locking Lucifer back in his cage. I always appreciate constructive criticism, but I don't appreciate hate. If you don't like my story that's cool, don't read it. I hope you guys do enjoy it though and can help me better my writing. :) (It starts out pretty pg-13 but may change as the story goes on)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'As in Dean slash Sam.'

"Hahaha, and so the Winchester boys discover Wincest. Hilarious." Annabelle took a sip of her coffee.

"Yep." Belle's friend Jamie agreed, snickering as the third member of their group Erin laughed so hard she snorted coffee out of her nose. The three girls were sprawled across Belle's living room in her apartment watching their new favorite tv show: Supernatural. They were on season four; the two main characters had discovered that there was someone writing books about them and they were doing some research on it. Through their research they had discovered the fandom of the books and were finding out about the crazy shipping that comes with a fandom. The girls had experienced the crazy of the show's fandom first-hand and thought it was hysterical.

The girls sat through the rest of the episode sipping their coffee and occasionally laughing at parts of the show. After the credits started to role the girls stood up and shuffled toward the kitchen to get more coffee before starting another episode.

"Oh, so did I tell you guys what my cousin told me last night?" Belle asked her friends as she poured a fresh cup and mixing in her usual sugar and creamer. The other girls shook their head no as they followed suit and filled their mugs. Blowing on their coffee Belle started her story.

"Well, we all went out to dinner the other night: me, mom, my aunt, and my cousin Calli. My cousin told us about how the other day she couldn't find her cigarettes and when she did find them it turned out that they were in the freezer, not that big of a deal obviously. What really spooked her was that later that night when she was in bed reading her tv switched on and she felt something grab her by the ankles and drag her slowly out of the bed. She said she couldn't move or anything until she was on the floor and when she tried to climb back into bed the presence pulled her back out. She said it only stopped when she yelled 'in Jesus' name leave me alone'. I think it's pretty creepy but my mom doesn't believe a word my cousin says, especially since she lied about being pregnant and then got an abortion."

"Aren't you supposed to be having dinner at her place tomorrow? That's kind of scary." Jamie said sipping from her mug. Erin nodded in agreement but Belle just smirked and laughed nervously.

"Yeah, but I'm not worried. I mean c'mon, if I run into something I know how to take care of it." Belle smiled and winked as the three girls laughed and made their way back to the living room.

Later that night

Bell wrung her hair out as she stepped out of the shower. She examined herself in the mirror before beginning to towel off. She wasn't the most beautiful woman in the world, but she was still fairly pretty. She had long brown hair that was so dark it was almost black and warm, honey-brown colored eyes. Her figure was average, slightly curvy but not too plump or too thin, and covered in tattoos. Though Belle managed to control most of her bad addictions, tattoos were one of them that she couldn't, and didn't want, to control. She loved the way the ink looked in her skin and the way the tattoos told her life story.

On her wrist a tattoo from some silly video game her father and she had played together when she was a kid, across her chest a scroll with a quote that helped her carry on in difficult times. On her shoulder-blades a pair of mismatched wings, one a devil wing and one an angel wing, with a stunning mural beneath them. Under her demon wing was a scene featuring a low-class geisha who looked dirty and used with a back-drop of an old Japanese fishing village at night, and off to the side running onto her ribs down to her thigh was a rose vine covered in the beautiful flowers and deadly thorns. Under her angel wing the scene depicted was a beautiful geisha full of promise and hope in a stunning Japanese garden with branches of a cherry blossom tree coming from her ribs down to where the roots twined around her thigh.

Belle's life hadn't been easy, her father had been the town drunk; he was distant and gave in easily to his temptations. He would drink himself into a stupor every weekend and cheated on her mother more than once. She knew he loved her though, despite everything. Her mother on the other hand however had always been more of a saint, never saying a word against someone or in anger unless it was in defense of her family. However when Belle had left for college four years ago her parents split; her father sinking into alcohol abuse and her mother wilting away because of a broken heart, then about a year ago both of her parents died, leaving her alone in this world.

Because of her personality Belle had always been mostly alone, only being able to make a few friends. After she had graduated college in May she came home and moved into an apartment in her home town. She did her best to suppress her demons, temptations and desires; her need for sex and alcohol as well as her out of control rage issues. For the most part she was doing alright, but the presence of beer in her fridge and the bottle of Jack Daniels hidden in the back corner of the cabinet above the fridge reminded her that she was never totally free from her vices.

At odds with that aspect of her personality was her desire to be a teacher. She wanted, rather _needed_, to help other people and make a difference in her life. She felt it was her calling to do the right thing and that God had an important job for her. Because of these different parts of her personality she always felt like she was in conflict with herself and she hadn't been able to reconcile the two halves. This was one of the biggest reasons for the tattoos she had on her back, though she had also had a strong feeling that she _needed_ them.

Sighing Belle finished up in the bathroom and put away all of her things before climbing into her bed. She pulled the covers up to her chin, turned on the tv and settled in for a long night with the Winchester boys.

The next day

Despite her off-handed attitude about her cousin Calli's story the night before, going over there made Belle a bit nervous. So to appease her nervousness she had stuck a rosary in her pocket and some rock salt in her purse; obviously she had been watching too much Supernatural. Belle laughed at herself as she knocked on her cousin's door.

"Just a second!" Belle heard Calli call from inside. Her smile widened, it was typical Calli—always flying by the seat of her pants. Belle's smile quickly faded though when her cousin opened the door.

"Calli, you look like shit. What happened to you?" Belle had real concern in her voice as she stepped into the apartment and saw that not only was her cousin's appearance wrong, but so was the appearance of the apartment itself. Calli's eyes were sunken in, her normally beautiful black hair hung limp and dirty looking. Her apartment looked like someone had ransacked it, everything was tossed upside down and everywhere. Calli walked over to the couch and cleared a space for them to sit down, sinking into the seat and letting her head fall into her hands.

"I don't know." She whispered rubbing her forehead. "Last night my tv turned on by itself again, but this time instead of being dragged out of bed I heard this little kid's voice. It just repeated over and over 'Mom, mommy, mom. I need you mommy.' And it wouldn't stop, and the longer it goes the more insane I fee—" Calli stopped midsentence and stared past Belle at a spot by the window.

"Mom, mommy, mom." Belle felt the blood drain from her face as she turned and saw a little girl that looked exactly like Calli, if Calli were five. "Mommy, why won't you help me? Mommy? Why did you have the nasty doctor KILL ME?!" With that scream resonating in the room the little girl's eyes turned red and she flew at Calli. Right before the girl got to Belle's cousin however the little girl screamed again and burst violently into flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"A-are you okay?" Belle removed her hand from the salt in her purse and took a shaky breath. She looked over at Calli and saw tears streaming down her face.

"No, I'm not okay." Calli sobbed as Belle put her arm around her. "T-that l-little girl w-was my d-daught—" Calli was abruptly interrupted by two men bursting through her front door.

The first man was clearly older; he had short black hair and dark, clear blue eyes. He looked to be about 5'11", close to 6 inches taller than Belle, with a very commanding presence that suggested a much taller man. He wore faded and ripped jeans with a t-shirt, flannel shirt and leather jacket. He'd kicked down the door with well-worn, thick-soled boots. The second man was a bit taller, maybe 6'1", with the same blue eyes and uniform as the first but instead of black hair he had dark brown hair and he didn't have a leather jacket. They also shared the same muscular build, sharp cheekbones, and prominent jaw-line. Any outsider could tell they were brothers. The older of the two looked around and cleared his throat.

"Uh, well, is everyone okay? Anyone hurt?" The two women shook their heads. "Ah, well good." He glanced around and cleared his throat again. "Well, my name is Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam." He smiled in what Belle assumed was supposed to be a disarming, yet rakishly handsome way but instead of putting the girls at ease it just made Calli begin to cry harder and to Belle snort in disbelief.

Later, at Belle's apartment

"So let me get this straight: you guys are the real life Dean and Sam Winchester and the show Supernatural is actually based on your lives?" Belle shook her head, trying to figure out why this was happening to her. It was just insane.

"Yeah, and Eric Kripke the writer for the show is kind of the real-life version of Chuck the prophet who writes the Supernatural books in the show." Sam said from his perch leaning against the counter.

"Here, you look like you could use this." Dean said as he pulled a beer from the fridge and handed it to Belle. She hadn't drank in a while, trying to keep her demons at bay, but considering the circumstances she felt fully justified cracking open the beer and downing it in one long pull. When she was finished she wiped her mouth on the back of her sleeve and tossed the bottle into the recycling bin next to her garbage. She accepted another beer from Dean and took a small sip before turning to the brothers.

"So what exactly is true from the show and why are you here?" Belle leaned back in her chair and looked first Dean then Sam in the eyes.

"Well," Sam hesitated and glanced at Dean, searching for a way to explain everything that needed to be explained. Dean saw his brother's look and took over.

"The apocalypse has started and we're trying to find a way to stop Lucifer without trapping Sam in the cage with him. You see, Kripke left the show after season five because after Sam is locked in the cage with Lucifer there weren't any more visions. We actually met him once and when we asked him he said it was because that was it; that was the end of the Winchester story." Dean paused to grab a beer for himself from the fridge and Sam took over the explanation.

"He didn't see anything else until about a week ago when he contacted us and told us about—" Sam was cut off by the sudden appearance of a short blond man in a trench coat.

"Until he told us about Ariel." This man had a deep and mesmerizing voice. Belle sniffed the air, he smelled like vaguely of grass and sunshine which she thought was almost odder than his sudden appearance out of thin air. She was startled out of her thoughts by Dean as he slammed his fist down on the table.

"Damnit Cass, we told you to give us some time to explain everything!" The man just looked at Dean and he just shook his head. Dean sighed. "Belle, this is Castiel. Cass, this is Belle." Belle blinked stupidly as Cass held out his hand to her.

"It's wonderful to meat you Annabelle." Belle was startled out of her confusion by the use of her full name and shook the angel's hand. "I'll let Dean continue since he seems so desirous of informing you of the present situation."

"Thank you. Now back to where I was before I was so rudely interrupted. Now Ariel was an angel that everyone thought was exiled from heaven for disobeying God; turns out that wasn't true. Ariel was actually sent down to earth on an extremely important mission: she was supposed to act as a sort of cupid to help create a special child." When Dean paused in his story to take a pull of his beer Cass took over.

"This child was so special because it wasn't to be just the child of an angel, but also the child of a demon. Thus Ariel needed to find the descendant of a family of angelic vessels and a descendent of a family of demonic vessels and unite them to create this child. She was able to find a couple that matched these requirements and took possession of the woman at the same time that the man was possessed by a demon and this is how the child was conceived. Once the child was born Ariel exorcised the demon, placed seals of protection on the family and hid them away so no one could find them; but the seals could only last for so long. Twenty-two years to be exact actually."

"God Cass, could we maybe wrap up this long-winded speech? If this is the right place we don't have much time." Dean interrupted Cass as he began to pace.

"Yeah Cass, we don't even know if we're in the right place." Sam added and would have continued had Cass not stopped him with a gesture of his hand. Belle sat staring at the three men in a stupor. She had a feeling as to where this conversation was going and she didn't like it. Closing her eyes she took another pull on her beer. Cass turned his attention back to her.

"I'm sorry, this must be a lot to take in but we do only have until midnight because—" Belle stopped Cass before he could continue his thought.

"Because tomorrow is my twenty-second birthday." She rubbed her forehead. "You're trying to tell me that I'm that half angel, half demon kid from your little story aren't you?" The three nodded their heads and Belle took a deep breath, feeling a spike of fear pierce her heart. "Well," Belle exhaled and decided acting brave was the only way to get through it, "this is definitely a problem that requires something stronger than beer to get through." Belle stood up and walked over to her fridge, grabbing a step stool as she went. She climbed onto the stool, standing on her tiptoes and opening the cupboard door above the fridge. Belle reached in as far as she could and began to pull out her bottle of Jack Daniels and four shot glasses. Just as she almost had it out she slipped off her stool and her heart stopped.

All three men rushed to catch her but it was Dean that got there first. Her heart was still beating fifty miles a second, but as she opened her mouth to thank Dean for rescuing her she was cut off as he crushed her mouth closed with his. Belle's eyes went wide and she began to struggle in his arms.

"Dean!" Cass and Sam reacted at the same time, Cass scooping Belle away from Dean as Sam grabbed him and held him against the wall.

"What the HELL?!" Bell swiped at her mouth with the back of her hand, and she began to shake with an overload of anger and fear. Cass, Dean, and Sam all froze.

"Annabelle. You must. Calm. Down." Cass forced out between gritted teeth. "Please. I. Can explain. But you must. Calm. Down." As Cass spoke Belle slowly took a deep breath, closing her eyes and exhaling as she reopened them. All three men's postures visibly relaxed.

"As you said Annabelle we do believe you are the child born of the union of an angel and a demon and what just happened has left me with little to no doubts." Cass turned to Belle and took the shot glasses from her and poured them out.

"And what just happened was…?" Dean asked, grabbing a shot and downing it without even a glance at Belle's direction. Cass also drank one of the shots and refilled both glasses.

"That." Cass paused to refill Belle's glass after she also drank one of the shots, "was a defense mechanism." The other three looked at him with blank faces. "Annabelle was afraid, and because she was afraid her defenses went up. This particular defense is most likely of demonic origin because it makes anyone within a certain radius desire her. I believe the theory is that if the enemy desires her so much it will be unable to hurt her and she would be able to control them. I would also hypothesis that as her powers grow she'll have more control over this power and the others she possesses."

"So I have a lot of these crazy powers?" Bell asked from her position sprawled on her living room floor. They had taken a break from the conversation to move out of the kitchen to allow for more room from Belle; she was still a bit afraid and the three men were having a hard time focusing when they were too close to her, even Cass. Cass nodded.

"Yes, and that's why we need you to help us." Belle looked at all three men and sighed.

"I guess it makes sense. Honestly, strange as it seems it probably makes more sense than anything else that's happened in a long time." Tears clouded her eyes as she thought back on her life with her parents and the choices she'd made in life.

"The brighter the light, the darker the shadows." Cass leaned toward Belle, attempting to comfort her. "You can't have darkness without light, or light without darkness. This is why you are the one that can help save us, because you are the balance between the two." Belle looked into Cass's eyes and saw his sincerity in them.

"I understand, and…I'll do it. I've been trying to figure out where my life was going for a long time. It's been hard though because the only thing that's been guiding me is the feeling that I'm supposed to change the world. I guess this is it." Belle held up her shot glass and the men followed suit. "To defeating Lucifer and getting out of it with our lives!" Belle laughed at herself as they all cheered and drank.

As they all set down the glasses the clock struck midnight and Belle's back and chest felt like they were on fire. There was a bright light and all three humans lost consciousness.


End file.
